Girl Meets
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: "It was harmless, right?" Riley said staring into her locker, as Maya looked back with Farkle, they both stopped. "Of course." Farkle added "Then why doesn't it feel like it.' Riley replied looking back at them both. -Girl Meets…


Girl **Meets…**

 **Summary:**

"It was harmless, right?" Riley said staring into her locker, as Maya looked back with Farkle, they both stopped.

"Of course." Farkle added

"Then why doesn't it feel like it.' Riley replied looking back at them both.

-Girl Meets…

 **Chapter One**

Maya sat beside Riley in the window staring forward nervously. Riley hadn't said a word, she just remained out of it.

"Riley it was- "

"Maya, it was something, it was me kissing another person. It was- "

"Riley, it was an accident." Maya said looking at Riley's face that told another story. Right?"

 **The Highschool:**

As the boys came upstairs bypassing the traffic of the other students.

"So Farkle, have you been enjoying the Bachelor life since the Misses is visiting family?" Zay asked.

"I can say its been interesting, not doing homework without her, or her genius ways."

"Aw, shucks, yawl are so cute." He replied as Lucas looking at him. "What? I like love."

"Speaking of love, has anyone heard from Riley? I tried calling her yesterday but she didn't call back. Farkle, you saw her at the mentor program, was she- "

"She's fine. " suddenly he looked up finding Maya and Riley at the top of the stairs. As they made their way down, Lucas quickly came over and hugged Riley.

"So no call back, so I assumed it was a great first day at the mentorship." Lucas asked.

"It was…" Riley started. Immediately-

"Fine. It was fine." Maya added. Lucas looked at Maya weird.

"Yea, Mr. Gregory is a great mentor." Farkle added picking up on the awkwardness.

 _ **THE BELL RUNG…**_

"Well, you coming?" Lucas asked.

"In a minute." Riley said heading towards her locker. As Maya turned to go in, Zay stopped her.

"Hey Maya…"

"Zay?"

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"No." Maya said.

"But I didn't even ask…"

"Zay, you keep asking and you know the agreement we have with Josh."

"Yes, but what is one day." Maya shook her head and headed in as Zay followed. Farkle stayed near Riley concerned.

"Riley, are you ok?" He asked.

"It was harmless, right?" Riley said peering into her locker.

"Of course." Farkle said.

"Then why doesn't it feel like it." Riley said turning around, Farkle thought about it and did not answer, he just walked into the classroom.

 **Riley's Room...**

Riley sat once again in her window sill with Maya.

"So are you sure, you don't- "

"Maya, you have to attend your art fellowship. Don't worry about me, I'm just going to finish homework and clear my head." Riley added.

"Ok, but as soon as I'm done, I'm coming back."

"Of course." Riley assured as Maya left through the window. Riley went over to her bed and grabbed a stuffed pig. Suddenly Farkle appeared in the window.

"Farkle?" Riley questioned.

"Riley, I?" Suddenly Farkle looked over at the window, he then kissed Riley, as they pulled away. Riley looked at him intensely.

"What just?" Zay said at the window, as Lucas quickly came through. He came over, and punched Farkle. As Farkle fell.

"Lucas!" Riley shouted. Suddenly Corey and Topanga appeared at the door.

"What's going on?" Topanga demanded.

"Nothing Mr. Matthews, I was just leaving." Lucas said leaving through the window.

"Lucas?" Riley called out but he left.

"Farkle, Are you ok?" Topanga responded.

"I will be." He said getting up.

"Let's get some raw meat on that." Topanga said leading him out the door as Corey remained still in shock over what just transpired.

"What, happened Riley?" Corey demanded.

"Lucas just saw Farkle kiss me." Riley quickly said, suddenly she held her hand over her mouth. "I mean- "

"Kiss. Kiss..room..FARKLE!" Corey yelled, he then ran out of the room as Riley followed.

 **The Roof:**

Maya came out slowly making her way to a black-eyed Farkle, who stood looking off the roof.

"So no more access?" Maya announced.

"Yep, but Ms. Matthews granted me a way of passage until my Parents come." He said looking back.

"So she kissed you, and you kissed her back…in front of her boyfriend. Definitely kind of an idiotic move."

"Oh my eye knows." Farkle replied.

"Then why?" Maya asked.

"Look as much as you two are best friends, I know her too."

"Then you'd- "

"Know that the quilt of her kissing me would have ruined her. That she couldn't handle it."

"Wait a minute, you knew he was coming?" Maya concurred.

"I knew that I can take a punch but Riley losing Lucas that is a punch she should never have to take."

"No Farkle. This is wrong. What about…Smackle?"

"She knows... at least the part about me kissing Riley."

"Farkle?"

"You lost yourself because you loved her. Well, me too." He said, suddenly Topanga appeared at the door.

"Farkle, your Mother is downstairs waiting for you."

"Thanks." Farkle replied somber, he then looked at Maya and left.

"You know I think; my daughter has some really awesome people in her life." Topanga commented.

"So you heard?"

"Yea...but the problem is, those people try to shield her from too much."

"And its time they stopped." Riley announced, she made her way out.

"I'm not Riley who can't handle it anymore. I'd like to believe I'm Riley who knows more than you all think. I'm also Riley who is honest enough to deal with the consequences of my actions. So Mom, if you'll allow me, I would like to go and handle."

"Sure, Riley." Topanga replied.

"I'm coming too." Maya added.

"Maya, I don't-"

"You don't need me but when you do, I'll be there for you." Maya said as Riley smiled and they left, Corey came by them.

"What is this? Where is she going?"

"You remember when we broke up? Shawn tried so hard to get us back together but we both realized and even he realized this was something we had to work on and out for ourselves."

"Yea…and it did and I can't imagine my life without you." Corey said hugging Topanga.

"Me too, and it's that love that is raising two remarkable and capable children who must learn to handle their own worlds and not live up to ours."

"I thought, I was the one that is suppose to give the life lessons."

"Well sometimes, it takes a Momma."

"A cute one at that." He said kissing Topanga.

 **The School Gym:**

"I just don't get it. Why would Farkle…" Lucas added.

"Look who knows why? Maybe Farkle tripped." Zay said as Lucas looked at him confused. "Yea, I'll just silently support." He added as Lucas made another basketball shot in the gym when Maya and Riley appeared at the entrance.

"So Zay...why don't you teach me, how to shoot?" Maya asked.

"Sure." Zay accepted quickly grabbing the ball.

"Lucas." Riley announced, Lucas came over and they both headed out. Riley came into her dad's classroom as Lucas followed.

"So what happened?" Lucas demanded.

"Something that shouldn't have, but Farkle isn't to blame."

"What?"

"Lucas, I need for you to calm down." Riley replied.

"Riley what's going on?"

"I kissed Farkle." She replied.

"I know…"

"No, you don't. At the fellowship yesterday, we got stuck in the elevator and I panicked. Farkle kept me calm, and when we finally got out, I kissed him."

"So that gives him a pass to kiss you?"

"No. He did it to protect me, once again, he tried to save me."

"Save you from what?"

"The truth, from losing you...I dont know."

"Losing me?" Lucas said bothered.

"Lucas, I used to think you and I would be my Mom and Dad, we'd have this amazing love story and forever be together but when I kissed him, it made me question us."

"So you want Farkle?"

"I don't know, but I need time to figure all of this out."

"Ok...then tomorrow will discuss-"

"Lucas..." Riley interjected.

"No! You will figure it out, you will choose me."

"Lucas" Riley said with tears in her eyes. "I kissed him, and nothing made me stop...nothing..."

 **The Gym:**

"You think it's going pretty bad in there?" Zay asked as Maya made a shot.

"No, I think our group is changing and growing up."

"What do mean change?" Zay replied. Maya came over and kissed Zay's cheek, as they pulled back, Zay began to laugh stupidly.

"Yes." Maya replied.

"Yes?" Zay said confused.

"I would like to go on that date with you." Maya replied. Zay stopped and remained still in thought. Suddenly Zay shook a YEAH out as Maya grinned.

"What about Riley and Lucas" Zay said serious.

"They will be alright, they will figure it out and if they don't, then that's their life lesson."

"And Josh?"

"Hey, cool it, it's only one date."

"Ok, Miss Maya Hart."

 **The Classroom:**

"Then I'll wait, because your wrong Riley. I know you, and I know that this has to play out but when it does, I will be waiting because we" he said grabbing Riley's hand. "We belong together." Lucas said kissing Riley forehead. He then walked out passing Zay and Maya.

"I'm gonna go…" Zay added.

"Yes...see you later." Maya replied.

"Yes." Zay said with grin. As she watched him, Maya turned towards Riley.

"So, am I needed, yet?"

"No, I'm ok…Maya?"

"Yes?"

"What happens next?"

"I don't know, I do know that, you will get through this and you will be a better person for that." Maya said.

"Maya?"

"I think I'll take that hug, now." Riley said as Maya hugged her.

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **2 Days Later…**_

Smackle made her way into Topanga's shop, stopping at the door as Maya and Riley caught her eye as Katie stood behind the counter, cleaning cups.

"Smackle?" Riley obliged.

"I do not know how these things are supposing to go but-" she took a glove out of her backpack and slapped Riley's cheek with it, as Katie looked confused.

"I challenge you." Smackle added.

"To what?" Maya replied.

"Riley Matthews, I challenge you for the heart of Farkle."

"But…"

"Know that, I will win this, I plan to win at this." She turned to leave as Farkle appeared at the door.

"Smackle, you're back." Farkle stated coming over.

"Yes, my love. I thought about it and I forgive you."

"Well Smackle thank you, it shows great maturity."

"That's right, now it's your turn." Smackle suggested.

"What?"

"Never speak or go near Riley Matthews again."

"Smackle?" Maya started-

"Farkle, if you plan to continue with me, then you must never see Riley again." Smackle said heading towards the door. She stopped looking back, as Riley focused on Farkle, Farkle looked at Riley. "Farkle?" Smackle called out. Farkle looked down with a great loss for words, he turned and followed Smackle out. Riley looked at Maya then Katie…

"I have some homework; I need to take care of." Riley said leaving quickly out the door.

"She just can't-"

"Honey, I don't think there is anything you can do. Something's just need to run the course, hopefully and I believe soon, it will work itself out. However, you just have to remember to stay above it and focus on you. That my dear is growing up, besides don't you have a date to get ready for?"

"I hate when your right." Maya stated.

 _ **Riley's room:**_

Riley sat on her bed writing as rain drops hit her window. There was a knock suddenly Auggie appeared.

"Hey Auggie."

"So, long day hun?" Auggie suggested.

"Yes, very."

"So Smackle, Farkle and you hun?" Auggie said as Riley looked at him confused. "What? You think I don't pay attention to the things that go on in this house."

"Well, yea."

"Then you're right. Farkle is in my room, wet. Go and talk, you have about fifteen minutes before they assume you're in trouble."

"Thanks, Auggie." Riley said hugging him.

"Hey that's what little brothers are for." Auggie said, as Riley left her room. "Now, what distraction, to use?." Auggie said leaving out.

 _ **Auggie's room:**_

Riley came in looking around, when the door shut, she turned to find a wet Farkle. She embraced him.

"Farkle? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this-"she said pulling back.

"Riley that's just it…I came here because I want to know what "This" is. Why did this happen?" he said as Riley looked down to prepare her words.

"Farkle, I thought the reason I kissed you was simple. I was scared and you saved me… you were my hero and that justified why. I had every intent to tell Lucas the truth, then you kissed me...whether it was nothing or real, it caused my justification to go out the window. So when Lucas punched you, I didn't like it and when Smackle gave the ultimatum, I'd like to believe I was fine. But…" she turned away, as Farkle looked concerned. "I'm not…" she replied looking back at Farkle. "I'm not ok without you, so if it's what's best for you and Smackle I will stay away as long as you know I'm not ok with it." As silence set in Farkle came over closer to Riley, he looked at her face searching it. He kissed her passionately as they pulled away Riley stay close to Farkle, against his wet shirt.

"Me too." Farkle replied, suddenly Topanga and Auggie stood at the door.

"So umm…" Auggie replied running away.

 _ **The Kitchen:**_

Topanga and Corey sat adjacent to Farkle and Riley at the table.

"Locks on the windows." Corey murmured angrily.

"Farkle, why did you come here?"

"Again!" Corey lunged but Topanga caught him

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Smackle gave me an ultimatum to never see Riley again."

"Me like." Corey added.

"And yet you're here…why?" Topanga interjected.

"Because I couldn't…"

"Oh but you could have." Corey suggested.

"Yes, she is your girlfriend…right?"

"I dont know, I dont know whats going on but the one thing I do know is that I can't imagine a life without Riley and as much as I have grown to love and cherish Smackle, I could never be fine with this ultimatum."

"Oh but I definitely could." Corey added.

"Oh come on Farkle, there has to be another reason. You came, here, in the rain. You could have just told Riley tomorrow."

"I'll take what would've been a better and decent father approved plan for $100, Alex." Corey stated.

"I could've but I needed her to know how I felt." Riley looked atFarkle and grinned."Now if your asking, Is, us, a thing?" He focused on the Matthew parents.

"NO!" Corey demanded.

"I'm not sure…But I am sure that it's worth trying and I am fully aware that people within our circle of friends will be hurt but sometimes you have to take a chance." He grinned as Riley giggled.

"NO! You do not!" Corey replied. "Now heres the run down... You like Lucas and you like Smackle, that is how this show goes, not this…this…teenage angst plot. Your mother and I was never like that." Corey stated as Topanga looked at him. "What?"

"Just one more question, are you truly ready to deal with the consequences? Things will change and it doesn't get easier or less." Topanga replied. Riley looked at Farkle…

"I am…if you are." Riley said looking at Farkle.

"I am." Farkle added.

"NO!"

"Oh Come on Mr. Matthews, it's called growing up." Maya said from the upstairs doorway. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, Maya runs over and opens as Zay appears.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, but I simply refuse to just come through the windows."

"You're a good man, Zay." Corey said getting up and coming over. "See, respectful and decent, in order, Riley."

"Wait a minute Matthews, he's with me." Maya answered.

"NO!" Corey yelled. Topanga stood up.

"Corey, they're growing up. They have to figure it out their selves, this is where you stay Feeny neutral and when they need you, be there and have the wisdom to teach them a valued lesson." Topanga said escorting Corey back towards the table, as Zay helped Maya have a seat and took one for himself.

"Let's face it, Matthews, there's always going to be more world to explore. Time to trust that what you taught us will help us travel down this road we call life." Maya added.

"So…when did you get so wise?" Corey added.

"I've got four great teachers." Maya responded.

"Me too." Riley said, she suddenly grabbed onto Farkles hand on the table.

"Yea." Farkle added. Suddenly Corey split their hands apart as everyone looked at him.

"What? It's going to take me some time."

 **THE END**


End file.
